


lettuce

by kondrakii



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, OOC, iceberg eats like a 5 yr old child, im getting back into the fandom, im not sorry, only chicken nuggies and fries, someone help ive written gearsberg fluff again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kondrakii/pseuds/kondrakii
Summary: god i dont fucking know. its fluff. about icebergs eating habits. someone send help ive gotten sick w/ icegears brainrot.
Relationships: Dr. Gears/Dr. Iceberg (SCP Foundation)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	lettuce

**Author's Note:**

> so a lot of you know me for the old english icegears fic. DONT WORRY. i promise i will be updating it soon. i just wrote this at 3am and thought it would be a nice starter to get me back into the habit of writing these two. enjoy :) <3

"Gears, what the fuck is that?" 

Iceberg squinted down past the paperwork, his icy gaze landing on what Gears had brought into their sacred office. 

"well, Dr. Iceberg, one would normally call this food; or, more specifically, salad. salad composed of lettuce and spinach with chopped carrots and olive oil dressing." 

"I'm not a dumbass, Gearsy. I know what lettuce is. But why the fuck do you eat it? Lettuce sucks ass. Eat some chicken or something, maybe those mouth-watering cookies Rights always brings in." Iceberg grumbled, glaring over at Gears' offending food. 

"Do you have any particular issue with my eating habits, Iceberg? they are certainly more healthy than yours."

Iceberg swore he could hear the snort behind those words; his cold cheeks took on a light shade of blue as he turned his face away from Gears. 

"No, that's not it. Just wondering why you make yourself suffer. There's so many better options in the cafeteria than salad. And I'm pretty sure that the olive oil on top is 682 drool or something." Iceberg took up his pen and began his paperwork, working through it half-heartedly. 

At least, he was working through it, until a fork full of green was pressed to his lips. Iceberg's eyes crossed as he tried to get a closer look at it, before glancing up to the offending perpetrator. 

"Eat it." 

Iceberg glared daggers at his superior, lips shut tight. 

"You'll be less crabby if you eat your veggies. open up." 

Iceberg shook his head stubbornly, trying his best not to laugh at the determined edge to Gears' gaze. 

"...I love you." 

Iceberg paused, his cheeks turning a pale shade of blue once more. He opened his lips to respond-- 

"I lo-- MMPH!!"

Gears took the opportunity to shove the fork in Iceberg's mouth, quickly withdrawing before Iceberg could react. 

"You bastard!" Iceberg hissed after he chewed up the mouthful of disgusting greens and swallowed.

"What did I do?" 

"Don't act innocent! You tricked me! This is betrayal! Treason of the highest level!" Iceberg pointed to Gears. "You, sir, are more evil than I thought! They should give you an SCP classification for how evil you are! ah, I can see it now: Dr. Gears, keter class!" 

Gears just leaned back in his chair, eyes absolutely glittering with joy, his face otherwise passive.

Iceberg quickly calmed down, staring at Gears, basking in the other man's calmness. Gears was content, that's all that mattered. Iceberg felt himself smile softly. 

“You might be a traitor, but I love you too, Gears.” 

******

“Why do you only ever eat chicken nuggets.”

Gears shouldn't even have to ask such a question to his fellow colleague-turned-boyfriend, but he finds himself in many odd places nowadays, and that includes his boyfriend's room, currently filled with the scent of Dino-Nuggies cooking in the oven. 

“They aren't ‘chicken nuggets’, Gears; They are Dino-Nuggies and I demand that you refer to them as such in my household.” Iceberg snipped, pouring two mugs of hot cocoa into cute blue mugs. 

“...You are incorrigible.” Gears shook his head in exasperation, before sitting down on the horrible paisley couch that filled up the majority of the living room. It was a small apartment, and Gears wished that Iceberg would just move in with him. 

Gears mulled over that thought. He didn't exactly know how to bring it up. He wanted iceberg to move in with him, but he didn't exactly have the right resources to offer iceberg an accommodating stay. There was only one bedroom, but… It was better than this apartment, which was practically falling apart. 

“Gears! The Dino-Nuggies are done! What dinosaurs do you want?” 

The question knocked Gears out of his reverie, and straight into confusion. 

“What.” Gears looked over at Iceberg, who was currently wielding a spatula like an ancient samurai sword. 

“I said that the Dino-Nuggies were done!” Iceberg cheerfully chirped back. 

“...no. after that.” Gears stood up and walked over to Iceberg.

“Oh! I asked which dinosaurs you wanted! See, we have some Stegosauruses, some T-Rexes…. I call ones like these ‘mini-682’ because they kinda look like it.” Iceberg happily pointed at each Dino-Nugget as he went along, and gears felt his heart melt. 

“Ah. I see.” Gears murmured, and Iceberg frowned. 

“Gears? Is something wrong? ...if you don't like the nuggies, we can always have something el--” 

“Marry me.” Gears interjected, catching Icebergs gaze. 

“...huh?”

“I meant. I- I didn't-” Gears stammered, eventually just shutting his mouth, holding Icebergs gaze awkwardly. 

Iceberg just stared back at Gears, slack-jawed and speechless. 

“I- I mean…. If you want me to marry you?? Then like, sure, I guess? If- If you're sure, of course..” 

“I meant. To ask if you wanted to move in with me. But, I… Suppose marriage would work as well.” Gears murmured, looking down at his feet.

“Yeah… marriage sounds nice, actually. But before that, what damn dinos do you want!”


End file.
